The Renaissance Artists
The Renaissance Artists appeared in the season 3 finale, Artists vs TMNT. They consist of Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello di Niccolò, and Michelangelo Buonarroti and they rapped against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They were portrayed by Link Neal, Anthony Padilla, Rhett McLaughlin, and Ian Hecox respectively. Information on the Rappers Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello di Niccolò, and Michelangelo Buonarroti were each artists, varying from painters to sculptors, that hailed from the Renaissance period, spanning from the 14th century to the 16th century during each of their lifespans. Their artwork has left a large impact on society and is still remembered to this day, such as Leonardo's Mona Lisa and Michelangelo's Statue of David. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Leonardo da Vinci: Cowabunga dudes, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique to keep these Three-toed freaks back under the street. I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci. I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello. Donatello di Niccolò: Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops. Raphael Sanzio da Urbino: Yo, Raphael, and I came to flow, Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked. I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling, I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! Michelangelo Buonarroti: Ohhh, Michelangelo and I'm giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a Rap God and you can't quite touch me This battle's your last Judgement, trust me! Donatello di Niccolò and Leonardo da Vinci: We drop science! Raphael Sanzio da Urbino and Michelangelo Buonarroti: We got the mathematics! All: The architects of rebirth, the rap addicts. You beat the Foot but it won't go well, When you catch an Italian boot the half shell! 'Verse 2:' Donatello di Niccolò: That's because you mutants are too immature. Leonardo da Vinci: You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer Raphael Sanzio da Urbino: We got the talent and the mind, rhymes so sweet Michelangelo Buonarroti: We're like your NES game, All: 'Cause we can't be beat! Trivia *They are the third group rappers that are announced together, after Mario and Luigi, Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright, and just before the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **They are the first group of rappers to have their names announced individually, just before the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **They are also the second group of four rappers, after Santa and his elves, and before the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Each rapper is wearing their opponents' (the Turtle named after them) corresponding color: Leonardo with a blue belt and hat strap, Raphael wearing a red shirt, Donatello with a purple ensemble, and Michelangelo is wearing an orange top. *They are the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth artists (not including musical artists) to appear, after Bob Ross and Pablo Picasso. **They are all in Season 3. *The way each rapper was introduced in the beginning of the battle was in the order from who lived the longest to who lived the shortest. **In order, Donatello lived 88 years, Michelangelo lived 80 years, Leonardo lived 67 years, and Raphael lived only 37.